Taken
by NeonGirl14
Summary: So, Bobby and Karen had a kid ,but John was the only one they told ,before he died. Their child ,a girl, went missing when she was seven years old and no one knows what happened to her. Bobby used to blame himself ,because he thinks it is fault she was kidnapped. Is it? Or is it her fault? This is her story. Better than it sounds, read inside. :)
1. Taken

**So, this idea just sort of popped into my head ,so i decided to write it. :) I know its short ,but it is just the prologue.**

**Summary: So, Bobby and Karen had a kid ,but John was the only one they told ,before he died. Their child ,a girl, went missing when she was seven years old and no one knows what happened to her. ****Bobby used to blame himself ,because he thinks it is fault she was kidnapped. Is it? Or is it her fault? This is her story.**

**Prologue**

**3rd Person Point of View**

Bobby was taking ,seven year old Melana on her first ever hunting trip. Bobby was so nervous, that something might happen to his baby girl ,but Melana she was more than enthusiastic.

She would even tell her father that ,but she was to young to even know what that word means.

Bobby would have never let little Melana go on a hunting trip with him ,but it was her birthday and it was just a simple hunting trip. Nothing even Bobby couldn't have handled at her age.

Bobby made sure Melana was always in his line of vision. Melana was a curious little girl ,so she was looking through every inch and crack of the house. That's when she saw it, a flash of black running down a hallway.

Bobby just so happened to be wearing black that day and Melana thinking it was him followed the black figure. Melana fan through corridor after corridor ,wondering why her father would be running from her.

"Daddy!" ,Melana yelled ,still chasing the black figure.

"Melana?!" ,Bobby yelled looking around for his child. Wondering how he could be so stupid ,to even turn his head for a second. Bobby ran through the house yelling her name over and over, praying to someone that he would find her.

Meanwhile, the figure had stopped and was staring out the window, waiting for the child called Melana to be so naïve to follow him in the dark room, where no human ever returns from. Melana ran inside the room ,she saw her father run in.

"Daddy?" ,She whispered, not wanting to alert the thing that they were hunting, "Why were you running from me? Did it run in here?"

Bobby was becoming desperate, looking everywhere in the house ,shouting her name. His heart - no his whole being, broke into a million pieces, and burned to ash, as he heard a heart wrenched scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!" ,Melana screamed. Wondering why this horrible monster was doing this to her. "LEAVE ME ALONE! DADDY, HELP ME!"

Those were the last words ,he heard from his daughter.

**SO, tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Well be superly, majorly, amazingly, and extremely AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :)**


	2. Convinced

**Thank you, to _almp15, SLPikachu, horsegirlrule, and Archangel2011_ for reviewing. :)**

**Also, I sadly do not own Supernatrual. **

**Chapter 1**  
** Melana's POV**

I felt something warm on top of my head and my whole body ached. I slowly cracked open my eyes and peared into the darkness, I heard it before I saw it.

"Christina." ,It whispered.

"My name is not Christina, it is Melana!" ,I yelled at it, for what felt like the millionth time.

"No, your name is Christina. Christina Robinson age sixteen, daughter of Thompson and Kylia Robinson " ,It said in an almost convincing voice. Everyday for the past eight years, we have had the same conversation, always ending the same way. Me bleeding and hurt, horribly.

But, even after all these years, I refuse to admit what he wants me to admit my name is not Christina Robinson I am not sixteen and my parents names are not Thompson and Kylia Robinson. My name is Melana Singer, age fifteen, my parents are Bobby and Karen Singer.

"Fine, this has gone on long enough, eight long years. You have been the only one I have taken, since then. It is time for that to change!" ,It shouted. It stepped forward and It reached out it's hand towards me.

I felt a seering pain run through my head, as memory after memory started to leave my mind and new ones came in. I tried to grasp onto any memory, but they would just be sucked away. That's when everything went black.

* * *

I woke up gasping for breath, pulling my purple comforter up, tighter around. I looked over at my clock and saw it was , 2:25 am. I fell back onto my bed, trying to remember what my dream was about.

All, I know is whatever it was it scared the living crap out of me and I definitely did not want to dream about it again. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But, thoughts just kept on swarming in my head.

"Uggg." ,I said hopping off my bed and onto the soft carpet floor. I quietly opened my door ,tippy-toed out into the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen Without one creak. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. I blinked a couple times and took a drink.

"Heyyyyyy." ,said a disapproving voice from behind me. I dropped the milk with a loud splat.

"Look what you did." ,My younger brother James said. I looked down at the milk than back at him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." ,I said.

"Pleeaassseeee." ,James said sarcastically, "I'm going to tell on you and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, really?" ,I asked raising my eyebrows. "Ahhh!" ,I faked screamed. There was a bunch of loud footsteps and people yelling "What happened?", "Is everyone ok?, and "Are you alright?" Everyone entered the kitchen taking in the scene. James was about to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Geez, James you scared the crap out of me." ,I said looking scared.

"What happened, in here? James, what did you do?" ,Dad asked, looking from one of us to the other.

"I don't know. I was coming down here to get a glass of milk, because I couldn't sleep, and James came up behind me and said "Boo!" right in my ear and grabbed me. Which caused me to spill the milk." ,I lied.

"James." ,Mom scolded.

"Your grounded for a month ,now clean it up and apologize to your sister." ,Dad said. James narrowed his eyes at me, and looked at me with a face that said, _you will pay for this. _

I turned around and headed for the steps, with my sister following at my heels. I was almost to my room ,when she stopped me.

"What?" ,I asked annoyed.

"Why did you do that?" ,Merabella asked.

"Do what?" ,I asked acting like I was confused.

"Blame it on ,James." ,She said crossing her arms.

"Like you haven't done it before and plus he did scare me, causing me to drop the milk." ,I said. Merabella threw her arms in the air and went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes and went back into my room. I have twelve siblings. Crazy, right? The oldest is Christopher, he's nineteen, he went to college as soon as high school was over dying to get away from here.

The second oldest is Kylean, he's eighteen in a half, he failed a grade, so he is still trying to finish high school. He is the one of my most annoying and idiotic brothers. Next, is Jacklyn ,she is eighteen, who moved in with her boyfriend yesterday.

Merabella is seventeen and is a total b. Everything always has to be about her or her favorite, James. I'm next, my name is Christina, I am sixteen years old, and I am probably the most sane out of my siblings.

Bianca, she is fifteen, and sometimes when I'm around her, I think I'm around one of my brothers. James, he is fourteen, the most idiotic, annoying, inconsiderable, and a snitch of the family.

Next, is Peter, he is twelve in a half, the brain of the family. Lily, she is nine, and likes to go to in her own little world. Babe, is six, and he is the cry baby, notice the first of his name. Kylia, is three, and craves for attention.

Last, are the twins, Laken and Lykan, they are, well there is not any words that would be able to even be close to describing them. So, this is my crazy family in my crazy life.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? Like it?**

**Well, be AWESOME and not a TURD and tell me in a REVIEW! :)**

**~NeonGirl14~**


	3. Warned

**I know I haven't updated in a while ,but I got a couple hundred words in it and got writers blocked. I was finally to write this Chapter so im happy. Im sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**Chapter 2**

I was in a purple room with the faeries off of Tinkerbell covering the walls. I looked around there was a child's daybed, a nightstand, a pink dresser, and a tiny vanity.

_ Where am I?_ , I thought to myself.

"You're in your old room." ,A girl voice said. I spun around to see a little girl with hair and eyes like mine.

"I've never seen this place before." ,I said looking around.

"Yes, you have. But, someone doesn't want you to remember it." ,Little girl said.

"Ok." ,I said blinking. This is just a dream, yeah that's what this is, just a made up, completely fantasized dream. Little girl just rolled her eyes and sat down in a princess chair.

"My name is Melana, so is yours. But, you don't remember." ,Little-Melana said.

"Whatever you say." ,I said and then muttered under my breath. "Wow, this is a weird dream."

* * *

I slowly blinked the sleepiness out of my eyes and got out of bed. Then I felt like laying back down ,because I knew what day it was. Family Reunion Day. The most dreadful event of the year.

I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt (That I had to tie in the back ,because it was super long). I walked out of my room and into my brothers room.

"What do you want?" ,He grumbled still mad at me.

"First, I wanted to tell you I was sorry. Second, you know mom and dad want last a day with grounding you. Third, I have something that you can use to get revenge on someone."

"What is it?"

"Only our oldest brother girlfriends' number." ,I said waving it in the air, "You interested?"

"Uh, yeah." ,He said reaching for it trying to snatch it out of my hands. I raised my hand in the air at the last minute keeping it just out of reach.

"I want you tho so something for me first."

"What?" ,James asked skeptically.

"At the reunion I want you to..." ,I said whispering the last part in his ear. He looked up at me and smiled mischievously.

"Done." ,he said reaching his hand for it. I handed him the phone number and smiled, "I would've done something that for free ,but I'm totally good with getting something."

I rolled my eyes at him and said ,"Your one if a kind you know that?"

"Your an idiot, you know that?"

"I could always go and tell our sister that you were the one to put hair dye in our sister's shampoo."

"You wouldn't dare?" ,He asked narrowing his eyes. I was about to answer when mom and dad yelled we were leaving in fifteen. I turned and ran for the nearest bathroom managing tho get in it right before Merabella did.

"Christina!" ,Merabella screamed enraged. An hour later I was sitting in the back side seat (which James, Merabella and I fought over for ten minutes).

Oh, well. Haha, I won. I probably sound like a two year old, but every time Merabella looks in my direction my smile just gets bigger and bigger.

"Where's the family reunion this year?" ,James asked.

"Siouox Falls, why?"

"Just curious."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" ,I asked. I barely caught mom finch.

"Probably learned about it in school." ,Dad said his knuckles whitening as he grabbed the wheel harder. He was obviously lying and I was about to confront him when a wave of dizziness passed over me.

I looked up to see mom starring at me her eyes was gold flashing. I blinked and realized that we were pulled over and mom was looking forward and getting out if the car. How? I shook my head I probably imagined it.

"I'm going to the bathroom." ,I said walking towards the bathroom connected to the side of the gas station. I walked almost falling on my face into the bathroom.

I quickly used the bathroom and walked out of the stall to be pushed up against wall. Before I could even get a word our Merabella shushed me.

"Are you crazy or are you just stupid?" ,Merabella hissed out.

"What are you talking about?" ,I asked confused. Then grimaced as Merabella sank her fingers nails farther into my skin.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I don't know." ,I said through gritted teeth getting angrier by the second. "I'm tired of you acting like every thing is my fault." I was now fuming with anger and I barely noticed Merabella flinch.

She let go of me and stepped backwards.

"Christina, come down." ,Merabella said putting her hands up in surrender," You don't know what will happen-"

"-Don't tell me what I know. Let me tell you something. I all tired of you being so mean tho everyone-"

"-Really I'm the one that's mean?! News flash Christina look in the mirror." ,Her anger rising. That was it for me. My vision weren't red and the ground started to shake almost like a earthquake. "Your the one that is a stuck you little brat and-"

She was cut off by the noise of the mirrors exploding.I think something else happened ,but i feel to the ground in pain. It want from the glass, it was this horrible pounding in my head.

I felt something warm on my face and I put my hand up to my face. The last thing I remember is pulling my hand back to find blood and someone screaming. Almost like...Merabella.

* * *

**Be a very awesome person and review, please and thank you.**

**Also tell me in a review what you think might happen next or if you have as really cool idea for this story just PM me or tell me in a review.**

**I think that's all for now so byyyyyyyyyyyyy.**


	4. Guided

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I felt like total and complete crap. I rose from the ground and let the dissiness come to a stop. I looked around, I was in a room full of nothing.

I started to walk towards the door when I heard what sounded like someone was beating on something. It never stopped. I walked to the door and turned the knob.

I was now in a long hallway. I looked to both ends both empty. There was a gigantic staircase going down from right in front of where I was. I turned towards the right where there was one door.

It was medal and clearly rusted. It was the source of the beating noise. I walked towards it before I even realized my own two feet were moving. I felt drawn towards the door.

Once I reached it, I flipped the deadbolt and slowly put my hand on the cool handle. I cautiously twisted it open. There was a tiny little girl sitting in the middle of the closet.

She was rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face and her eyes closed tightly. She was probably around eight. I crouched down to her level.

"What's the matter?" ,I asked, "Do you know where we are here? Why were here?"

She slowly looked up at me and nodded. I bit down a gasp, her eyes were identical to mine. The girl nodded. I jumped at a loud slam. The girl stood up with wide eyes.

"Come on!" ,She yelled grabbing my hand and running, "We have to hurry. We can't let it get to us."

I suddenly felt frightened. Not for me ,but for the little girl. I knew I couldn't let it ,whatever it was, get to her. I had a strange feeling in the back of my head. As if I-

"Come on." ,She said pulling me into a bathroom. She locked all four locks on the door and slowly backed away.

"You have to listen to me." ,She instructed me, "I need you to remember this. Whatever they do, I need you to remember this. Everything is Nothing. Do you understand? You have to remember that. Promise me."

"I promise." ,I whispered. She opened her mouth to say something else ,but stopped when something thrust itself at the door.

"It found us." ,She whispered. The door busted open and before I could see what it was. The little girl was in front of me with her hands on both sides of my face.

"WAKE UP!" ,She screamed.

* * *

I raised up in an unfamiliar bed with and unfamiliar blanket wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and saw a bunch of people surrounding me. I saw my mother, brother, siblings and a few other people surrounding me.

It was honestly starting to scare me. Then their eyes started to flash bright gold and they all came closer and closer.

* * *

I woke up and looked around to realize I was back in the car. Everything was just a dream. I looked around for Merabella ,but couldn't find her.

"Where's Merabella?" ,I asked.

"She's riding with the other bro ,so she didn't have to deal with you." ,My brother whispered so my parents couldn't hear it. I just rolled my eyes.

"You're such an idiot." ,I whispered back.

"Mom, Dad she called me a idiot."

"What? No, I didn't."

"Can't you two just get along for five more minutes we're almost there?"

"Probably not." ,We both said in unison.

"You know we can always turn this car back around and go back home." ,Dad said.

"Is that a promise?" ,I asked. He glared at me through the rear view mirror.

"I thought you guys would be happy about coming to see our family?" ,Mom said frowning.

"Of course you did." ,I muttered under my breath.

"Christina!"

"Yes?"

"Stop! Just stop. For once can't you be...?!" ,Mom took a deep breath. Dad parked the car into a driveway and she slammed the door shut. I got out of the car and stomped after her.

"Can't I what?!" ,I yelled after her, "CAN'T I WHAT?! You know there's a reason me and you don't get along? It's because you're always changing your moods so fast you never know what to expect from you! And you're always taking Merabella's side no matter what!" ,I yelled annoyed. I don't think what I was screaming had anything to do with what I was yelling ,but it was the truth.

Mom turned around ready to yell at me ,but before she could I spun on my heel and ran. I started running not paying attention to where I was going. I heard people call after me ,but I ignored them.

I knew when I went back, Merabella and I would get in a fight. She would probably call me a brat and she would probably be right. I would deny it, call her one, some other things would be exchanged.

I kept on running until someone knocked me on my butt.

"Hey! Watch were your going?!" ,I yelled.

"Me watch where I'm going?! You-" ,The boy suddenly cut himself off, "Hey my name is Dean, but you can call me Dean."

"And you can call me not interested." ,I said trying to walk past him.

"Hey, wait up!" ,The boy yelled.

**Two hours and a two milkshakes later...**

I rolled my eyes and said, "I should be going, my parents are probably getting worried."

"From what I've heard you could care less what your parents think of you."

"True. Very true." ,I said smiling, "But, I would rather not be grounded for the rest of my life. I could always sneak out ,but...I don't know."

"That eager to get away from me huh?"

"When did you catch on?" ,I asked sarcastically.

"Your so hilarious."

"I thought so to."

"Fine if you must go.",Dean said dramatically. Before I could say anything he spun me around and pressed his lips roughly against mine.

* * *

**I thought about cutting off right here. But, decided not to.**

* * *

I kissed him back and intertwined my hands behind his neck. His hands rested on my waist. He nibbled on my lower lip causing me to moan. We finally broke away from the kiss, both of breathless.

"I don't think I've kissed a girl that can kiss as good as you can." ,Dean said.

"So you've kissed boys." ,I agreed. He glared. I smirked.

"If your in such a hurry to run back to your little family. Can I at least get your number first?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**Pleasseee Review!**


End file.
